


Mine

by TheDeadAreWalking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3260705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone is flirting with Cas but well, Cas is Dean's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> crappy fanfic from a post on tumblr

Dean was never really a handsy guy when it came to Cas, it wasn't they he show Cas that he cared he just wasn't lining up to hold his hand in front of people or give his gaga eyes for the world to see. Those things were saved for dimmed rooms and closed doors, quiet whispers and soft touches. Every now and again Sam would walk into a room in the bunker can see Dean's hand sliding off Cas's knee or Cas's hand off his lower back. he had even walked into the kitchen late on night to dean standing hunched over the fallen angel head tucked into his neck just breathing him in as Cas ran a hand down his back. Sam had decided that maybe he didn't need a midnight snack that bad after all. 

But then again, Dean didn't take very kindly to anyone making a move on his  _angel_ no matter what circumstances. They had a virtually unspoken agreement that they belonged to each other and no one else. The most verbal they had gotten about it was when dean had pepper light kisses over Cas whispering "beautiful" and "amazing" when suddenly the word "mine" had slipped in. Dean had frozen and looked worriedly at Cas only to see him looking back with softened eys and answered, "Yours."

So to recap Dean was one for PDA and Cas was his and only his. So that brings them to the present. It was a simple Salt-n-Burn, in and out in two days type case. They had gotten to the point in the hunt where the Fed suits had been ditched for jeans and tee-shirts. They were about to tell the women who's sister was currently back from the dead and raining hell down on anyone she could get her nonexistent hands on when she started to flirt with Cas. It started with a small lingering look that Cas and Dean both overlooked. Then she blushed and gazed up at Cas when he spoke to her directly that he would do his best to help her.  Sam had started to even notice and was looking at Dean trying to see how this would turn out and if Dean was willing to take a stand for Cas. Dean pointedly ignored her interest in Cas and explained that they just needed to know where her sister was buried so they could go and stop her when the women actually interrupted him. "If you wouldn't mind I would feel a lot better if someone could stay back with me, I'm kinda scared and creeped out," she was looking straight at Cas, nearly burning holes into him. The tense in the room was thick as a stew. 

Dean cleared his throat before speaking, "Sure thing," Dean said. The women's face light up like it was Christmas. Sam and Cas both shot Dean a look. Sam was shocked his mouth open a bit, while Cas looked hurt. Dean just smiled at Cas as he slide his thumb lightly into Cas's back jean pocket. "Sam can stay here while me and my boyfriend go and put your sister to rest," and with that Dean gave the women one smile before turning and leaving holding Cas's arm slightly. The women and Sam looked shocked. Sam had never seen his brother do anything that bold before, let alone in front of people he didn't even know. The women looked pissed.

Once outside and Impala on the way to the grave Cas had recovered from his initial shock. "Boyfriend?" Cas asked, voice showing how unfamiliar the word tasted. Dean just gave him a side glance and one head nod. "Okay," was all Cas had to say.

One Salt-n-Burn later Dean and Cas were on their way back to the Impala when suddenly Cas felt a hand on his shoulder spinning him around. A pair of soft, warm lips fell on his Cas instantly wrapped his arms around Dean's neck, pulling him closer. Cas sighed into the kiss, it wasn't even close to their first but Dean always kissed him like it was their first and last. They only pulled away when the need for air won out from their need for each other. Dean rested his head against Cas's and looked into his blue eyes. "Mine."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> told you it was crappy


End file.
